


Excursions

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: A Light In The Darkness [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redemption, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Rey and Ben go on a day trip to Mon Cala





	Excursions

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone but should be read as part of the series

To say Ben liked taking Rey to different planets was an understatement. It was something he loved to do. He loved taking her to different places, watching her face light up in excitement as she saw how different each planet could be.

He had never really thought about it as a child, how exciting it was. He cared more about the adventure of the journey, of being with his father as he took him to different places on different adventures. Planets were interesting, but after a while, it lost the appeal. Not when he started to dislike the smuggling.

He had taken it for granted, and when he had joined the First Order, he had stopped looking at the beauty behind each place, rather trying to stay focused on the mission at hand. And trying to pretend the call to the Light Side was stronger than he wanted it to be.

But Rey is pure and sweet. Her face lights up every time she sees an ocean glimmering back at her through the clouds while she flies. Her face lights up as they run through forests trying to escape Stormtroopers. And he knows that she would want nothing more than to just truly enjoy one of these planets without having to fight for her life each time. That she would just want to be able to experience the planet thoroughly without any danger.

It was why he had talked to his Mother and gotten special permission for the two of them to go on an excursion trip to Mon Cala, an oceanic planet, with entire cities under water.

Of course Rey didn’t know that their purpose of their mission was to relax for the day. Instead, she thought they were trying to secure an alliance with the Mon Calamari against the First Order to provide them with more weaponry. She didn’t know that he was planning an excursion just to let her see a planet of water without having to worry about the First Order.

When they hit the surface of the planet, her eyes shine brightly at the sheer magnitude of water on the planet. And he can’t blame her. There’s water everywhere and he knows it’s more than she ever would have imagined of seeing when they were on Jakku. It’s more than she ever could have dreamed about.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmurs, as their ship plunges underwater, and the underwater cities grow closer. “I never could have dreamed such a place could have existed.”

“They have a great local culture,” Ben tells her softly, as he lands the ship at one of the ports which is oxygenated and dry. They’re wearing special suits to let them walk amongst the locals, and she lights up as they step outside the port and into the city.

As they swim through the city, he can tell she’s amazed at the sights. And he can’t help but be too; an entire underwater city, with buildings towering high. It’s different than anything he had seen before as well, and he feels a similar sense of awe.

Her hand slips through his, and he gives her a soft smile as they walk through the local ‘streets’.

About an hour through their trip on the planet she turns to him, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Ben, is there actually a mission we need to carry out today?” she asks, squeezing his hand tighter.

He grins back at her, “How did you know?”

“You’re always so focused on our missions,” she murmurs, “You would never dally around because you’re afraid of the dangers that come with it. And I know it hurts you to have to do so for my sake, because you want me to see all the planets. To experience it all. I lived in a planet covered in sand, and you brought me to one covered in water. You want me to be able to see it.”

“I do,” he confessed. “And you’re right. I got permission from my mother to take you here. To let you see the different planets in the galaxy. I want you to be able to see it all. I love watching the amazement in your eyes. I love seeing you see it all.”

“You’re amazing,” she said, as she wrapped her arms around him. He draws her in close, and all he wants to do is rip off his mask and pull her into a kiss. And if it wouldn’t kill her, he would do it, in an instant.

“Let’s go inside for a moment,” she murmurs softly, and pulls him into a nearby dry building. And once they’re inside, she rips off her helmet and his and presses her lips to his frantically.

He groans into her, as he kisses her back fervently, drawing her body into his. He thinks, that in if this is his reward for taking her to different planets, then he half wanted for both of them to run away there and then and spend the rest of their lives just travelling to different places.

He loves her, that much he knows for sure, and he knows he would do anything to make sure that the two of them had all the time in the world together.


End file.
